Doing it Thongtastically
by atenademon00
Summary: Sasuke got jealous that Naruto kept working late at night for his boss, what angered him the most was that Naruto put him on sex-hold. Big mistake and now he has a great plan to stop it...-but wait! What does a skirt have to do with it?


Doing it 'Thong'-tastically

_Tick Tock Tick Tock.  
_

The clock showed 1:13 in the morning and even though it was that late, in the small apartment from the seventh floor of the tall block, the lights were still on.

"_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_."i The raven kept on repeating. His eyebrows were knitted perfectly into a scowl and he had the sudden urge to break something because of his anger. Shifting in the armchair, he stared at the tanned man which was sitting at the desk, scribbling continuously and typing on the computer that fast as if his life was depending on it.

For the past two weeks it has been the same every night. Actually Sasuke was more pissed because since Naruto started to work on his project, they barely spent some time together. Sure, they lived in the same apartment so they could see each other but, Sasuke meant that… they didn't have sex for two weeks! Who could survive that?!

"Fuck that Itachi." He growled under his breath.

Naruto was working at the Uchiha Company and for Sasuke's dismay, Itachi was actually his boss and also he was the one which gave him this extra work. From a jealous Sasuke's point of view, Itachi did that on purpose just to keep them apart and probably to work his maneuver on the oblivious blonde. True, Sasuke saw the look in his brother's eyes while staring at Naruto's ass when he wasn't paying attention and hell, it wasn't that pleasant. Actually it pissed him off more than the thought of being restricted from sex these days.

He glared at the concentrated face of the blond while he was making some adjustments. Bids of sweat were lingering down his face as blue eyes searched for mistakes. Actually, that specifically night, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was wearing his reading glasses and from time to time, Naruto would grimace in order to readjust them automatically on the nose.

The raven smirked from his place, from that angle, Naruto looked very hot to him, even sweaty and exhausted he still was, and damn, he wanted the blond very much. And Naruto made him wait far too long, so teasing him and a little mock would be great. For Sasuke, that is.

Still smirking, Sasuke got up slowly from the armchair and made his way towards the desk where the other one was. Naruto was too absorbed in his project that he didn't even notice the sudden approach.

That until he felt how a hand slipped under the shirt.

Naruto let out a sigh and without stopping from writing the ideas on the paper, he chose to ignore the cunning hand which started to massage his abdomen.

"Quit it, Sasuke. I still have to finish this for tomorrow's meeting." He mumbled and coughed in order to make the other one understand and to put his hand away. Bad maneuver, he should have remembered that Sasuke wasn't one of those people who give up after a first try. Moreover, a pair of soft lips touched the back of his neck and started to move slowly along the left side of his cheekbone while planting butterfly kisses and sometimes bites on the tanned skin making Naruto truly stop from writing.

A smirk crossed those kissing lips as this was going the way he expected and he moved his hand lower towards the edge of Naruto's pants.

"Why won't you take a break?" he whispered in Naruto's ear. "Ne?" he bit the earlobe and the right hand finally slipped inside those sweatpants.

This was going so well, Sasuke was sure that the blond would give in very soon. Why? Because the raven always knew how to turn on his lover. Two weeks without their 'bed fun' would finally end and also not to mention that many perverted ideas crossed his mind these days and he was dying to try them with the blond.

Though, he tried to resist, it was just impossible. And those ideas couldn't disappear, they just started to fill his mind even more.

Being sexually deprived was so fun!

His mind threw those thoughts away as his hand got stopped by another one just when it was about to enter the boxers. Sighing, Naruto pulled the hand out of his pants and jumping up on his feet, he turned slightly around to face the raven.

"I said no games 'till I finish this project for your damn brother." Naruto sighed again then shook his hand in air along with Sasuke's. "I need to concentrate, and I can't do that while you're doing this kind of stuff." He scowled and let go.

Sasuke's surprised face turned into an outraged one and he glared deadly at the blond. Blood boiled inside him and the aura from before turned heavy and dreadful. He felt a chill crossing his spine under that gaze and Naruto cursed himself mentally.

The raven was pissed. _Very pissed_.

Why would he be upset when actually Naruto had all the reasons to be as Sasuke found a resolve for his raging hormones in molesting him? And not to mention that he almost succeeded. It felt quite good when he was touched that way by Sasuke, but he couldn't leave everything and jump on the raven too.

"Hn. Then I should let you continue, since it's more important." Sasuke said unbelievably calm but when a very devilish smirk appeared on his lips, Naruto had to reconsider if Sasuke was actually angry at the moment.

Why?

Because he knew that smirk, and it was a bad sign. A really bad one because, that meant, Sasuke was plotting something evil and according to that pesky smile, it was going to be successful. For him, not for Naruto.

"Uh, come on, you know that's not true." Naruto said rising an eyebrow at that strange move which had no explanation for him. "My job depends on that project, you know that too."

The raven ignored his words and straightened still smiling. Without another glance, he spun on his heels and headed towards the open door of the bedroom. With each step he made and with the way he swayed his body were enough just to tingle Naruto's senses and make him follow like a little puppy in that room.

But he resisted, surprising himself the most as, he always gave in when the raven made a move like that.

Indeed, he resisted but with that huge bump between his legs… he would fail at resistance miserably.

When reaching in the door frame, Sasuke stopped and began to turn around slowly inch by inch until his eyes met confused blue ones which followed him the whole time.

Could it be that these few words made it work? Could it be that Sasuke would act normally now and forget about that argument between them?

Unfortunately, he had been very naïve.

"Fuck you dobe and your job too." He said and with a loud chuckle, he closed the door behind him.

Naruto's shocked face went straight to an angry one and he started to fume already. How dare that forcing bastard say that thing? It wasn't even his fault that they had this argument.

"Yeah, well thanks for understanding how freaking hard this already is!" he yelled angry at the closed door. His breath was heavy from before and now it felt even worse. Leaning against the desk, he groaned in discomfort at the look of the big bulge from his sport pants. And this was the result of what Sasuke started earlier. How in the hell was he going to concentrate now?

"And also thanks for leaving me like this… bastard!" he scowled at the silent door and went towards the bathroom with the thought that a shower will release the tension, still throwing insults everywhere as he really didn't have/need to take that break.

But in another room of the shared apartment, a dark plan was getting prepared against him. If he thought that he was getting away with this…well… he was actually wrong.

Dead wrong, that is.

The next evening and with only 15 minutes before the meeting, Naruto was pacing rather nervous in his office. With papers in his hands he made one last check-up before the real presentation.

And it was going horrible.

"Damn it!" he blurted out as he made a mistake again.

He barely could concentrate, his mind was still at the fight from last night with Sasuke. Fight, talk, conflict… who knows what really it was. Not to mention that this morning when they had breakfast they didn't even talk. Naruto gave some glances but the raven simply ignored his presence. Or when Sasuke left, he even locked the door of the apartment with the key leaving Naruto inside.

He had the key too, but it took him some time to find it as it was a total mess in his belongings.

"He was probably on PMS again, like he always is." Naruto grunted and threw the papers on the desk.

Just then, a _ BEEP _made itself heard and Naruto turned his gaze at the phone which was on his small dark desk. He didn't have to press anything as actually the phones here in the offices were answering by themselves at the sound of the desk owner's voice.

Call that technology!

Or lazyness to press a button.

"Yes?" he said clearly and loud.

"Mr. Uzumaki, this is the director's secretary." a feminine voice talked. "I called you to let you know that the meeting will take place in about 10 minutes in the director's office." She continued with a happy tone. "The schedule cleared on the last moment and your appointment is the next one in line now." Naruto startled upon hearing this. What? Sweat already formed on his forehead as nervousness took over him completely.

"S-so soon?" he started to stutter because of the panic.

"Yes. Isn't that lovely?" She replied with an insistent vibe of cheerfulness.

_Fucking lovely indeed._ he thought and started to gather his documents in a briefcase.

"I suggest that if you don't want to be late, you should-"

She couldn't continue as in her headphones, a large sound of slamming door echoed. She sighed, and pressed smiling, a button to end the call as there wasn't anyone on the other line of the phone.

The cheerful secretary, barely ended the conversation that her attention turned to a loud stepping from the end of the hall. She stared surprised at Naruto which was running fast towards her and the large two marble doors which were on her left.

In the large hallway, people stopped and some even laughed at the desperate blond which made his way quite hard but efficient between them.

"I…I'm…here…for…the…meeting." He said trying to catch his breath when he arrived at her desk.

The woman popped up a pink bubble gum, but nevertheless she smiled.

"I wanted to tell you earlier…but the Director hasn't arrived yet, Mr. Uzumaki. "she said. "But you can go inside and wait for his arrival." She winked and with that, she gestured to the security guard to open the door.

Naruto sighed relieved and regaining his composure, he walked towards the now open door ignoring the strange look which the massive guard was giving him.

"Thanks." He said and finally entered the spacious room, safe from the gossips of his fellow workers.

His mouth opened wide at the sight in front of him. Across the room there was a large desk and behind it, the whole wall was actually a window giving a wide view of the other tall buildings and overall… of the whole town.

Only now, he finally realized that outside was already night. Rehearsing for many straight hours sure made the time fly…and the day to pass fast. Looking around, he finally noticed a door on his left which probably led to an attached bathroom, in a corner there was an advanced audio system with speakers which were half of his own height!

i Damn Uchiha's and their rich asses." /i he sighed and loosened his tie a little.

He went straight to the large black leather couch which was on the right and threw himself in it. He had a few more minutes, a small break wouldn't hurt him too much, right?

And besides, no one was around, so he could do whatever he wanted…for now.

Snickering, he stretched his hands over the couch and stared at his reflection from the mirror which was in front of him… next to an LCD tv too.

"Bossing around or slacking our asses off u and /u obsessing over how we look when we do that, huh?" he asked no one particularly. "Really the same." He started to laugh still staring at his own reflection of him lying in the couch. Behind it were also the tall curtains which would cover the wide glass window.

Peering from his spot, he noticed the desk which had all the papers and utensils arranged symmetrically perfect along with other stuff, unimportant from Naruto's point of view.

Minutes passed and the blond still stood in his comfortable position in the couch. He already memorized each part of the room since the only thing he did, beside staying, was staring around. He wasn't the type to look between someone else's stuff and not to mention that he didn't even believe that he would find something interesting, knowing how strict and perfectionist Uchiha Itachi really was. So he waited and waited in an awkward silence.

He looked at the square clock which was on top of the Tv… one hour passed since he entered that room and the powerful light of the bulbs already started to bother him and his eyes.

Why in the whole wide world, that damn Uchiha was late? His mind was already contemplating different motives…and curses for that bastard as well.

_BEEP _

Naruro rolled his eyes, and turned lazily towards the ringing phone on the desk.

"Yeah?" he mumbled greatly annoyed.

"Mr Uzumaki? Glad that you're still there." The same secretary from before said. "The Director got in some kind of a problem and will be somewhat late."

_ No shit?_

"But he'll be here soon." She continued. "He said to make yourself comfortable until his arrival."

She was overall ignored as Naruto already threw his head over the edge of the couch and sighed deeply upon hearing the news. More waiting, great. Just great.

But at least his panic from before disappeared being replaced by boredom mixed with annoyance.

"Sure." He growled and with the sound of a click, the conversation ended.

Another sigh escaped his lips. If he knew that it was going to be so damn disappointing, he wouldn't have lost all those nights for that worthless piece called project.

And overall, he was pissed that he prepared so stubbornly that he even pushed his lover aside. No wonder Sasuke was really angry with him lately. Naruto should have known better when it would come to Sasuke's jealousy of his own brother and when he would get ignored. This wasn't smooth at all.

"This really sucks and everything's so damn messed up." His mouth finally said what his mind was thinking.

And he felt tired.

_CLICK _

That he didn't even hear the small noise behind him.

So tired that if he would close his eyes, he would fall asleep on that comfy couch. And he could, not that like he cared what the Uchiha would say. Hell, his superior didn't even show up at a meeting established by himself. Call that respect. Or even bullshit.

With a grunt, Naruto sunk in the couch and closing his eyes, he hoped to rest a little bit.

And after that, he'd get fired then get home, apologize or make it up to the raven and then wild fun for the rest of their lives.

He grinned, that thought didn't sound too bad at all.

He almost fell asleep but suddenly the powerful light started to fade slowly into darkness and different sounds of movement reached his ears.

Maybe, the bastard chief finally arrived so Naruto opened his eyes and straightened. He startled as he noticed that the light really went off and the only source of light was coming from a lamp which was on the desk and strangely- was pointed towards his spot on the couch.

Rising an eyebrow, he peered over his shoulder and looked at the door, only to see nothing and no one in the same time. Confused, the blond started to look around as someone probably entered a few moments ago.

"Naruto." A voice called and the said man startled.

It was very familiar.

Slowly, he turned his gaze forward this time and unexpectedly choked with air at the sight in front of him.

It wasn't Itachi.

But he wasn't that far from the real answer.

"Sa-Sasuke?" he said and his eyes widened even more. "Wh-what are you doing here in… ithat/i?!" he asked, shock being written all over his face and voice too.

The silhouette in front of him, moved closer and small rays from the lamp fell on it, helping the blond see better the person.

Blue eyes lowered down from the serious but tempting face of the raven towards the exposed neck around which a black collar was attached. A long leash began from it and ended in the raven's left hand, which was actually swirling it in air, like playing with it actually. The eyes sunk lower and lower over the exposed naked chest and abdomen dominated by the visible muscles which would become even more alluring with each inhale of the raven.

Over the also naked hips, there was lying a…

"Skirt?" Naruto rose an eyebrow because of the confusion." What the…." His mouth gapped open.

The raven's lips turned into a dark smirk and his fingers twirled around the hand of the leash which he was holding. Rising it in front of him, Sasuke's mouth opened and his tongue licked the leather material, before biting it in a very lustful way.

Naruto's breath became uneven and he felt how his pants became suddenly very uncomfortable as they got pretty too tight around once certain area. His eyes focused on the spot between Sasuke's legs too, even if the mini red skirt with white dots was vaguely masking the area, he could still see the hard on of the raven too.

And he couldn't deny it, that bastard was damn sexy in that half girly clothing. And even if he denied it many times, he was sexually deprived like Sasuke was. And he liked what he was seeing.

"Thought about bringing the fun to you and your working place, dobe…" Sasuke said in a very taunting voice, a little muffled by the leash. Then he leaned a little to his right, bending in the same time.

The skirt was short and if someone was behind the raven, he could easily have a veery interesting view.

That was only when Naruto's eyes fell finally on the mirror and felt how his member twitched just at the sight. He could see his reflection but beside that he could i see /i Sasuke's back! And with that… he saw the great edges of the ass itself under that material.

Soon, a hand entered his view, actually reflection, and the slender fingers went right under the skirt. Naruto watched how Sasuke's hand raised the tips of the skirt over the ass and he had to bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Under the skirt, he saw black underwear, a thong actually, whose back string was between the buttocks of the fine ass. The view was undoubtedly hot and damn exciting too! In front, the hidden hard on was masked by the wider part of the thong.

Only from those simple movements, and with eyes closed, the raven would let out some tempting moans which would make it even harder to resist that situation.

His lips turned into a smirk when he felt a grip around both of his hands, and opening his eyes, he stared into wide open blue ones which were only inches away.

"Stop it…with those damn sounds!" came the husky voice of the blond.

The leash escaped the mouth and then a pair of lips crashed into his. Their bodies, one naked and one dressed, pressed against each other hard, moans leaving both mouths as their hard on's rubbed against each other. Mouths opened wider and tongues finally started a furious duel of passion and lust, each partner wanting to ravish the other one's mouth more. Hands pulling hair or clothes, both of them struggled to make the kiss last longer as their bodies yearned for more contact and deeper sensations.

Leaning against the cold surface of the mirror, sent shivers down the raven's spine who in the process arched his back like a cat as he sucked the other one's tongue.

Naruto finally broke the kiss in need for air and his hands quickly threw the jacket off of himself, almost ripping it to pieces. Hands suddenly grabbed him by his ass and he turned to the lustful smirking raven in front of him, his head tilted to a side.

"And what if we get caught? Wouldn't that…be quite bad?" he whispered and licked tauntingly the blonde's lips with his tongue. Naruto started to chuckle and placing his hands on the other one's hips, he closed the distance by pulling himself against the other's body.

"I don't even want to ask how you got here or what were you thinking. And I don't even give a flying fuck if we get caught or not." He said and his hand moved on the other one's exposed ass. "As long as we have a good fuck." He grinned and a finger pressed against the raven's entrance showing him what he meant.

"For once, we actually do agree, dobe." Sasuke smirked and pushed himself from the window along with the blond.

In a few steps, they reached the coach behind them. Pressing his hands on the blond's chest, Sasuke pushed and Naruto landed with a thud on the leathered coach. Then smirking, he positioned himself in Naruto's lap.

"Two weeks was a really big mistake. And you'll have to pay for them." He mumbled and buried his face at Naruto's neck starting to suck and lick the special spot while his hands undid the tie and started to unbutton the white shirt. Moving his hips a little, Naruto made it in a way so the tip of his aroused manhood would hit Sasuke's tight entrance.

Naruto's hands moved up and down his lover's body, slowly caressing and pinching parts which he knew that would send incredible sensations to the raven. Everytime, the raven would yelp or moan during his kissing route, this alone would satisfy the blond even more.

The shirt joined the jacket from before and soon after it, the belt has been thrown too, due to Sasuke's skillful hands. And their mouths met once again, Sasuke wrapped his hands around the other one's neck pulling him closer and with that, he moved his hips, teasing the blonde and making him moan between the kisses. But Naruto wasn't laying behind, his hands gripped the raven's hard on through the soft fabric and his fingers started to rub the tip.

Fucking with clothes on.

It was too annoying that way, so Sasuke stopped from moving and slid the blonde's pants down, then threw them away along with the shoes and socks. Then on his knees, he leaned between Naruto's legs and finally pulled the boxers off too.

A shudder traced the blond completely as his manhood made contact with the cold air of the room, making it twitch.

Not for too long, as a hot mouth suddenly started to suck it in fast movements.

Naruto's head was already dizzy, and couldn't distinguish when a sensation would end and a new one start. He watched how the raven's head was going up and down switching tempo's from sweet fast to painful slow, making it more impossible to resist from coming right then. The tongue sometimes joined too, swirling around it, licking each part of it, playing with it and teasing it even more. He felt how those lips reached even the bottom of his aroused member and even how the tip would go deeply in the throat too.

In a deep part of his mind, the barely conscious one, Naruto finally noticed that he could see their reflection in the mirror which was in front of the couch. If they looked like ithat/i only from just this position, he wondered how they would look like in an even more exciting one.

And Sasuke's ass looked absolutely wonderful when he moved up and down in that reflection. Somehow just that view made him even more excited, if it was possible. He licked his lips and his hands started to press Sasuke's head harder and faster and also deeper.

But it just wasn't too enough.

Groaning, the blond leaned forward and grabbing by the raven's hands, he stopped him.

"Come here." He whispered and Sasuke, after licking his lips, did as his lover instructed and positioned himself in the other one's lap. Half grinning, half panting, Naruto's hands swiftly pulled the thong out of the way, finally releasing the other hard member to air. A groan escaped Sasuke's lips too as the tight fabric wasn't holding him anymore. After opening his eyes, he noticed the fingers which were at the same level with his mouth.

"Suck them." The blond ordered.

Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's own and opening his mouth, he let three fingers inside. He started to lick them seductively using the same technique from earlier, taking care of each one and sliding his own tongue between them, leaving no spot dry or untouched.

Feeling the same technique for the second time, even if it was with the fingers this time, it still was amazing. Naruto turned half way, his hand never leaving the mouth, and started to suck the raven's nipples while he leaned him backwards, to lie on the couch. Then slowly he went lower and lower, kissing the abdomen and licking the sweet pale skin from under him. And he reached finally the crotch and grinning, he retrieved his fingers quickly. Legs wide open and with the hips raised by the blond, he let one finger slide in the tight entrance of the ass.

Sasuke bit his lips because of the sudden movement, but nevertheless he forgot about it quickly. Naruto's finger started to move inside-outside along with his mouth which was moving up and down Sasuke's member. Sweat formed even more, shudders traced his body and he left himself prey to the incredible sensations of pleasure mixed with sweet pain.

Soon, the second finger followed the first and then the third, until the pain finally faded for good.

"Took you long." Sasuke said when he saw Naruto finally positioning himself at the entrance in order to replace the fingers.

"A little late but never disappointing." Naruto chuckled. "Get ready." He whispered and kissed Sasuke's panting mouth. The raven bit his lip and raised his hips to give the blond a better access while trembling in anticipation for what was about to come.

And with that, he thrust with force inside the ass. Sasuke yelped at the sudden movement and had to restrain himself in order not to yell.

"NNgh…ssso tight." Naruto closed his eyes panting. Then slowly, he started to go backwards.

"Again." The raven gasped.

Naruto of course did only to grant his wishes and so, he thrust with force again.

"Ah…Fuck!" Sasuke let out a moan as the sensations were absolutely incredible. "Faster." His hands massaged the blond's abdomen begging him for more sweet pleasure contact.

Naruto complied and per each thrust he made, he started to move more easily and faster too.

"You like it up in your ass, don't you, teme?" he talked dirty things in the raven's ear knowing that it was perfect to excite the both of them even more.

"Move, dammit." Sasuke groaned when Naruto suddenly stopped to tease him.

Grinnning, Naruto gripped the other one's hips to have a better hold and then started to thrust inside him with deeper thrusts.

"Ah yes!! More!" the raven yelled as at one moment the blonde almost reached that special spot.

"Oh God!" Naruto moaned when he finally hit the prostate.

Sasuke barely could speak as the waves of ecstasy from hitting that special spot, engulfed him, sending pleasure in every part of his body. He wrapped his hands tight around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. Their mouths finally found each other and between loud mans and harsh breathing, they started to kiss with force, none wanting to end this.

_BEEP_

"Tell me… you like it." The blond panted and bit the cunning tongue which was rubbing against his. "Say that you fucking love it!" he moaned when he hit again the special spot. He thrust merciless and fast inside the raven leaving no room for small breaks.

"Dobe…" Sasuke groaned and threw his head on the back, not being able to resist more.

"Say you like it!" he demanded furiously sweating from all the movement while a hand grabbed the leash and started to pull it, to make the raven look at him.

"I like it! Now shut up and fuck me." The man under him groaned while being pulled by the leash to come forward.

Naruto grinned and with his hands, he grabbed Sasuke's legs, spreaded them and raised them higher over his shoulders.

"Ah…yes!" he moaned louder than ever as the position changed and he was getting fucked in the ass better and faster. Naruto chuckled and grabbed the leash even more. He pulled by it, knowing that it was pain but a damn amazing one for Sasuke to feel.

Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke's member and by grabbing it, he started to rub it hard while the leash which was wrapped in his hand made contact with the aroused skin too.

"So good…" Naruto gasped at the panting soul beneath him, whose face showed clearly that he loved every part of their act together.

It took no long, that both men felt that they would reach the maximum pleasure.

"Dobe…"

"Y-yeah me too." Naruto said giving one last kiss and prepared the final thrust.

Both screamed in pleasure as Naruto finally came inside his lover's ass and outside, seed escaped Sasuke's own as well.

Still panting, Naruto leaned forward and started to lick the abdomen from it, going lower until he cleaned the now semi erect member of his lover. Going up, trailing a hot tongue over the fast breathing chest, he went straight towards the mouth.

Still panting hard, Naruto fell on top of the raven and finally reached his lips, kissing them passionately.

It that amazing moment, nothing else mattered to them.

Who cared if they would be seen together here? Or if he'd get fired for this?

No one, he was with Sasuke and that was the most important thing. Not a project.

"Two weeks finally over." Naruto chuckled in Sasuke's neck while caressing gently with his long tanned fingers the raven's chest gently.

"Hn. Make it happen again and we'll see how this will end up." Sasuke smirked and turned to look at him.

Both of them stared in each other's eyes and suddenly they burst out laughing very happy.

"Actually, I think I'm looking forward to it." The blond laughed and kissed the raven once again. "And sorry for all that stuff." He said a little serious. "If I get fired, I don't think that I'll get mad or even surprised. As long as I'm still with you, that's all that matters for me." He nibbled at the bottom lip.

"Dobe. There are plenty of jobs out there which you can find." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But I'm only one, so be careful." Sasuke he continued and pulled the thoughtful blond into a tight hug.

Naruto answered to the hug and snickered when he felt how a hand already went towards the lower region of his abdomen.

"Again?" he chuckled.

"It's my turn so shut up and kiss me, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Temfgghe!" Naruto got muffled by the mouth which interrupted his words.

XXX

Wide open brown eyes ceased to stare at the phone and despite the deep crimson color from her cheeks, the secretary looked up at dark red eyes which were also staring at the speakerphone. The woman gave him a startled look as she noticed the man sitting next to her desk, only now.

The tall raven man sighed and after pressing the button in her place, he ended the call from which was taking place between these two rooms next to each other.

Uchiha Itachi was intrigued by his little brother's stunt. Making him arrive late on purpose to Uzumaki's appointment, then entering his office and doing not so very innocent things on his expensive coach with one of his trusted workers-slash possible target…

He had to admit it, his little brother was quite smart.

"Um…Director?" the secretary tried to say.

Turning to her, Itachi finally gave her a very Uchiha-like smirk and then took the pen from her hand without even asking.

"Tell Uzumaki Naruto that I'll be expecting him tomorrow…" he scribbled something on a piece of paper which was inside a document which he was holding. "… At 7:30 sharp in his new office." He said and finished writing. "I have important matters to talk with my new associate partner." He gave her the pen along with the document which certified Naruto's promotion.

The secretary's mouth gapped open because of the shock.

That blond sure had blind luck to be given that status.

With a small gesture of the hand, Itachi spun around and headed straight towards the elevator ignoring the workers which were saluting him or staring at him speechless knowing that their Director never smirked that way.

"Who would've thought that he'd go that far?" he chuckled while shaking his head. "If only he knew that I wasn't really interested. Anyway…let's just go see if Deidara is free." His lips turned into a smirk as he pressed number 19 on the panel and doors started to close behind him. Somehow he started to like the idea of getting a leash for his own blond too. His hand unconsciously patted the pocket where his wallet was.

………Why the hell not?


End file.
